The Tale Of Two Tricksters
by No-Rush
Summary: This is going to take place in the twins first year! I love them to death. I know they acquired the Marauders Map that year and I decided to write this bout them! Okay! So hopefully you enjoy. They’ll meet their helper in mischief Lee and maybe even hav


**Summary:** This is going to take place in the twins first year! I love them to death. I know they acquired the Marauders Map that year and I decided to write this bout them! Okay?! So hopefully you enjoy. They'll meet their helper in mischief Lee and maybe even have a crush? I don't know yet. We will just go from getting the letter.

**A/N: **So I am Lauren! And this is my story! What a concept! Anyways I am scary hyper so.....Yeah! I wrote this. It's like 9:30 and I finished the first chapter! So I want to hear your opinion on my writing. But pretty please don't be too harsh! I don't feel like having a mental break down because someone dissed me hard! Okay! So Love Ya All!! R/R

**

* * *

**

**The Letter and the Annoying**

"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here this instant." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen where she was busy peeling potatoes for that night's dinner. A spotted owl sat on the kitchen table clutching two packets in its talons.

"Outta my way!" A red haired boy came rushing down the stairs and came to a halt in front of his mother who ha her hands placed on her hips. Only seconds later another boy identical to the first stumbled down the last steps and stood beside his brother.

"Hello mother dearest." Said the second red head. "Don't you look ravishing this afternoon?"

His mother looked at him sternly before letting a smile cross over her plump face. "Why thank you Fred darling. Now I do believe that owl has something for you and George. Have a look." She pointed to the owl sitting upon the table that had finally let go of the letters and was brushing its head into its wings.

George walked over and looked at the owl and rubbed its head affectionately while Fred opened the first of the two letters. A few pieces of paper fell into his hand and he smiled widely and began to jump up and down. "Mum! We were accepted! We are in! Hogwarts here we come! Beware of the twins!"

Now both twins were rejoicing as George had immediately scooped up his letter and tore it open. "Hogwarts is going to wish they never heard our names."

Mrs. Weasley was now looking at her two sons with a stern motherly glare. "You two will be on your best behavior. I do not want to hear you have been causing problems. You want to be like your older brothers. They are such good boys. Now you will listen to Percy and Bill. I don't want any owls from either of them saying bad things of you two."

Fred and George both just nodded and took off back to their room. "Be like Perfect Percy?" George began sniggering and slammed the door behind them.

"Now I can't wait till September First! This is going to be so fun. Let's go rub it in the squirts face!" George said now jumping up and down on his twin size bed. Fred soon joined him and the two began debating on the best way to rub it into their little brother Ron's face that they were off to school and he was stuck home with Ginny for two more years.

They pushed through Ron's door and smirked at the orange covers on his bed and the posters all over his walls. "Still fascinated over those Cannon's Ronnykins?" Fred asked sitting on Ron's small desk that was covered in scraps of random papers.

Ron's face turned a shade of red as he looked around his room. "What do you two gits want?" For a nine year old Ron's temper wasn't the greatest.

With a stifled laugh George grabbed one of the Chudley Cannon posters off of the wall and began studying it. "Oh little Ronnykins is you sad cause your big brothers are going off to school?"

Ron rolled his eyes and lay in his bed pulling the covers over his head. "Get out before I tell mum you are being mean to me."

"But....But...We aren't!" Said an indignant Fred. "We were only asking you if you were going to miss us."

"Yeah! We just felt you should know we were going away..." George said successfully holding back a laugh.

"Uh huh...Sure. Now go before I call mum and have her evacuate you."

"We're going we're going." George grabbed the back of Fred's shirt and pulled him out of the room laughing. "Little Ronnykins is going to miss us."

Fred nodded his head in agreement sliding down the banister. "So what kind of havoc should we wreak on poor Hogwarts first?"

The twins walked past a door and Percy stuck his head out. Scolding them. "What did we do now Percy?"

Percy shook his head and pulled it back into his room without a word. The twins looked at his door and stuck out their tongues. "Watch it boys." Said Bill sneaking up behind them.

"Bill!!" Fred pushed at his older brother. "We are going to Hogwarts this year!!" He began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Calm down youngin." Bill said laughing. "You two up for a game of Quidditch? Charlie is here and he says he'll play too. Get you two set for trying out in your second year."

They both nodded and all three headed off to get their broom sticks.


End file.
